Devilish Kohai
by Teppen
Summary: Naruto seems to be underestimating my need to rip him to pieces. To thrust into him so hard, he bursts into two. Well it doesn't matter to me anymore. I slip my arms around his waist. My hormones and irritation seem to be getting the better of me. SasuNaru One-Shot. PWP. Lemon.


**It simply wrote itself...Please enjoy**

* * *

The sound of the bed creaking was stimulating. Even more so when I turned over and listened to the head board bang into the wall.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

The louder his moans became the faster the insistent banging went.

"Ah! Ugh…Senpai!"

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Naruto…" I moaned out quietly as I came deep into his twitching hole. He threw back his head as his cum covered both our chests.

The banging stopped, as well as the creaking. All that could be heard was the sound of our labored breathing. We both take out time to catch our breath before sitting up. Immediately Naruto scowls and rubs his lower back. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Tossing my legs over the side of the bed, I turn my head to look at him.

"Went too rough for ya?" I stand up and walk over to the bathroom to clean up a bit. When I walk back out, he's sitting there in his nakedly smug glory.

"Of course not, Senpai." Naruto smirk widens and he cocks his head to the side. Leaning over he continues. "You were great, as usual."

My own smirk falters at his words. This bastard doesn't know how hard I'm trying to hold back. He's just too sexy for his own good. It makes me want to fuck with him even more than we already do. And that's a lot.

Now, I guess he's noticed my expression because his smirk widened. "What? Were you holding back, Senpai?" He says in a teasing tone. I glare at it and it only seems to make his eyes darken. He's enjoying this. Teasing me. Sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bother myself with such an annoying fucker.

He then stands up from the bed. The sheets that had been covering his waist down slide off along with him. When I see his naked body, I remember why I bother. His small hips sway as he walks over to me. I'm practically eating him with my eyes at this point. His slim body moves sensually as it usually does when it's just the two of us. And god it's making feel warm. As he stands right in front of me, he settles his tan hands on my chest.

"Why are you holding back, Senpai?" He asks innocently. Naruto slides his slender arms around my neck, pressing his lean body flush against me. "Afraid you'll rip me to sheds?" He teases. My glare remains as I force myself to stand still. If I don't, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd toss him back into my bed and have my wicked way with him… for the second time today. "There's no need to be afraid, Senpai." He stands on his toes and whispers into my ear. "If you want to, rip me to shreds."

My glare intensifies as this. My whole body begins to burn. I feel like I'm on fire. It really does annoy me with how much his words affect me. But at this moment, the irritation's doubled. Naruto seems to be underestimating my need to rip him to pieces. To thrust into him so hard, he bursts into two.

Well it doesn't matter to me anymore. I slip my arms around him waist. My hormones and irritation seem to be getting the better of me. My knee kneads its way between his legs and rubs his crotch roughly. He throws his head back and moans loudly. Naruto looks back at me, panting as I rub his dick, erect.

"I can rip you to shreds?" I ask him. He smirks at me and plants a small kiss on my lips.

"Whatever you want, Sasuke Senpai." He answers.

I am quick to toss Naruto roughly onto the bed. He lands on it with a flop and looks at me expectantly.

"Ready for round two?" I ask. His smirk comes back with full force. My god he looks so sexy with that smirk. Opening his juice stained legs, he holds out a hand. I watch as my cum begins to stream out of his ass onto my bed. My god. I can feel my dick starting to get erect. Naruto's smirk stretches at the attention.

"Always."

I quickly take his hand and pounce onto him. I rub myself into him and he moans out the words 'Senpai' and 'Fuck me' and 'Rip me to shreds'.

Quickly, I turn him onto his hands and knees and shove my dick into him. He yelps at the sudden intrusion.

"Ugh…Senpai, ah-ah!" He moans out.

"You wanted me to rip you to shreds right? Well that's what I'm doing." I tell him. He mutters obscenities and nods his head franticly.

My thrusting is slow at first. Shoot me for still being slightly worried about his well being. But that is soon to go away when he looks at me and smiles.

"Is that what you call ripping to shreds, Senpai?" He asks teasingly. "I'm kind of disappointed." I glare at him and pull out to the tip before I slam back into him.

Naruto throws his head back and yells at the top of his lungs. My thrusts increase rapidly in speed and strength and I place my hands on the side of his head.

"Still fucking disappointed now!" I hiss at him. He moans and grunts in reply. I take his lack of words as a good sign.

"Nn…Sasuke!" He finally yells out. He usually only calls me Senpai. So when calls out my real name it means I hit the right spot. I smirk as I get on my knees. I pull his arms behind him and grind into that one specific spot. He yells my name out louder and louder with each passing minute.

Naruto's hands clench and unclench repeatedly, until they reach back and squeeze my ass. He wants it deeper. Heeding his actions, I pull hard onto his arms and grind _deeper_ into him.

"Do you like it Kohai, do you like the way I fuck you?" I ask him. He grunts loudly at the use of the word Kohai. Naruto loves it when I call him Kohai. Said it turned him so fucking on during his first year. Now he's a second year and I'm a third and his love for me calling him Kohai has only seemed to intensify. This kinky fuck. Naruto finally nods his head and groans out my name again.

Suddenly I start to feel playful. So I change the angle of my thrusting. Naruto quickly begins to whimper and starts slapping my thighs.

"W-w-what are you-ugh...doing?" He forces out. I lean down next to his ear, tightening my grip on his arms. I'm totally leaving marks on him. And strangely, I feel proud.

"What do you mean?" I ask in reply. He groans as I continue to thrust hard into him. I tighten my grip even more and yank on his arms roughly. I'm _so_ totally leaving on him. "I think I asked you a question, Ko-hai."

"W-wha-why did you…Ah! Ah! Ah! Stop?" He asked. I smirked and let out a content sigh.

"Just felt like it." I answered simply. Naruto grunts loudly and begins to slap my thighs again. I shake my head.

"Nope." I tell him. I lean down to his ear again. "If you want me to continue hitting your prostrate then you're gonna have to beg for it."

Naruto groans in reply. He obviously doesn't want to. No matter how slutty he was acting earlier, he will refuse to beg. He really makes me laugh sometimes.

"Come on, Kohai." I coo. Naruto struggles to keep himself up and begins to collapse now and then. I watch him as he finally collapses onto the bed face first, his ass and arms in the air. I chuckle at him as he tries to get back up. "Come on, Kohai." I repeat. "You said I could rip you if I wanted to, so this is part of it." He turns his head towards me and pants loudly.

"Fuck!" I hear him say and I smile. I lean closer to his ear and kiss it, nibble on it for a bit, then I bite it.

"Come on, Kohai." I keep urging. Naruto lifts his head and growls at me.

"Senpai." He hisses at me. I sigh and kiss his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. I know you're stubborn. But I'm still not touching you there."

"Fucking-ah Senpai!" He whimpers. "Please!" He yells. I almost stop my thrusting when I hear this. Well this is interesting. Naruto never begs. I usually give in too easily. As hard as that is to admit. "Please Senpai! Hit right there on my sweet spot!" Naruto yells. I smirk at him and slide out to the tip and thrust back in. Naruto threw his head back in pleasure. "Fuck! Right there Sasuke!" I swear I have Naruto's nice sweet anus mapped out in my head. I've fucked him so many times that I know every nook and cranny of it. I let go of one of his arms and plant my hand onto his ass cheek, molding it in my hand. Naruto lowers his head and moans at the feeling. I especially know everything that sends him off into sweet, _sweet_ oblivion.

"Sasuke Senpai!" He yells. He's pretty close at this point. So I lean down and suck on the one spot behind his ear. I taste the sweat the gathers at the hair line as it curves down. It's tangy, musky, yet so goddamn sweet and delicious. Naruto's delicious.

Naruto moans out 'Sasuke Senpai' loudly. "I-I-I'm so-ah! I'm so close!" He yells. I Begin to suck harder on that spot behind his ear. I let go of his other arm and begin to tweak his nipples. Naruto moans louder, even louder than he has before. 1) I'm grinding my large dick harshly into him 2) I'm massaging the hell out of his ass 3) I pulling on his cute, pink, and hard as hell nipples 4) I'm sucking on the delicious patch of skin behind his ear. Naruto _should_ feel like he's in heaven.

Suddenly Naruto's back starts to arch. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" He yells. He grunts a few more times before he sprays his cum all over the bed sheets.

"Sasuke Senpai!" He moans as he unleashes his load. I groan at the feeling of his walls clamping down tightly around me.

"Na…Ko-hai. I'm gonna…" I groan out. Before I can even finish my sentence, I'm already planting my seed deep inside of him. Adding more to what was swashing around in there already.

I collapse on top of Naruto, and he in returns groans at the added pressure. After I start to get off my high, I get on my knees and pull out. Naruto lets out something shy of a whimper and his legs collapse onto the bed. He lays there panting as I watch all the rest of my cum leak out of him.

_'Dammit, why is he so sexy'_

I tear my eyes away from his ass and lay down next to him. He smiles at me and holds out his hand to me. I take it and pull him on top of me, slamming his lips onto mine. Naruto makes a noise and pulls away.

"Shit…" He mutters. He sits up and rubs his arm. "I think you fucking dislocated my shoulders." He pouts. "And damn, does my ass hurt." Naruto rubs his lower back and sighs. I chuckle at him and grab the back of his neck. I pull him back down and kiss his succulent pink lips. Naruto moans as our tongues begin to mingle with one another and I squeeze his aching ass. I then pull away and Naruto whimpers.

"Well, you said I could rip you to shreds." I smirk at him as he nods his head in understanding. He lowers his head and we're kissing again. Hm, I can never seem to get enough of him.

Naruto suddenly pats my chest and pulls away. "Mm, Senpai. You say that was you ripping me to shreds?" He asks. I lift my eyebrow in reply. Naruto smirks and places both hands at the side of my head. "I'm probably still able to walk, you know. You obviously didn't do such a good job."

I roll my eyes at him. "Tomorrow. It's already late." I say. Naruto pouts and leans closer to me.

"Awe! Senpai! But tomorrow we'll be all worn out from Kendo practice." He complained.

"During break, then." Naruto's face lights up like a Christmas tree at this.

"Ooo, at school?" I nod my head at him.

"Mm-hm. What do you think of that Kohai?" I ask. Naruto lets out a content sigh and smiles.

"Sounds like the janitor will have a lot to clean up tomorrow." He answers. I chuckle at him and nod in agreement.

I then pull Naruto back down so we can continue kissing. But he stops me by lifting up his head.

"Nn! Your tongue Senpai, your tongue." He says. I smirk at his request and stick out my tongue. He smiles at me and leans down to bite my tongue softly. I continue to watch him as he nibbles on it, and then begins sucking it.

I can taste Naruto's tongue as he sucks my own into his mouth. And hell, he tastes so good.

We continue on like this for a while, before Naruto decides to finally let go of my tongue and latches his open mouth onto mine. I kiss Naruto for the rest of the night. Only parting for short periods of time when we both need to take a breather.

Naruto.

My Kohai.

My slutty Kohai.

My delicious Kohai.

My devilish Kohai.

* * *

**So how'r my lemon writing skillz. Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. It came to me out of no where. I suppose it was because I read Under Grand Hotel yesterday. A great yaoi manga by the way. It's now one of my favorites.**

**Okay then...**

**FAVE!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
